


Percico - Christmas Tree

by MelChan1003



Series: Tári's One-Shot Hell [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, One-Shot, PJO, Percico - Freeform, Tiny Bit Smut, Winter, christmas theme, cute boyfriends, tari's one-shot hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelChan1003/pseuds/MelChan1003
Summary: Nico is not going to say yes to a Christmas tree. No. Way. Percy can do whatever he wants, Nico is so not going to budge. There is nothing - n o t h i n g - Percy could do to change his mind. Nope. No. Never. Ever.Or so Nico thought.
Percico Christmas-y One-Shot because I have no self-control.





	Percico - Christmas Tree

**A/N:** Aaand here comes another One-Shot XD

This is actually one of the older ones I still have, though I only now bothered to read it over, change 3/4 of it and (finally) finish it ;P

Oh the ~~horrors~~ joys of finding old writing ;)

(And sorry for another Christmas-themed story in September. At least this one was originally written sometime in December/January...I think... XD)

 

Happy belated birthday to Tyknet :D I originally intended to upload this yesterday, but then I ended up being out with my wife the entire evening until late night for her birthday ;P  
Hope you celebrated nicely / will celebrate nicely, and I wish you all the best! :3

  
Enjoy~,  
-Tári

* * *

  **Christmas Tree**

When Nico woke up, it was because Percy was making one hell of a ruckus in their living room.

_What...?_

Groaning in frustration, he huffed out a breath and sat up, rubbing his tired eyes and frowning at the odd lighting in the room.

_Huh?_

Since when did they have blue lights all over the place?

Confused, he leaned over to turn on the light on his bedside table, so he could take a better look.

What he saw made him groan even louder.

_Really?_

What day was it?

It couldn't be...

Nico snatched up his phone and turned it on.

_27th of November._

What the hell?

It wasn't even _December_ yet!

_Why in the name of all the gods was his boyfriend putting up Christmas decorations_ now _?!_

Alright, they had had a sort of argument/discussion about Christmas, and Nico _supposed_ he had said he was okay with Percy decorating (he and his damned baby seal look, anyways! At least Nico had managed to stick to his ' _no_ ' regarding a tree!), but... _now_?

He pushed the blue blanket off him and climbed out of bed, noting how unusually toasty it was in their bedroom.

Had Percy turned up the heater again?

Nico had told him a hundred times he was fine with it being a little cooler, if only it meant they could keep some money together!

_Ugh, that guy._

Then again...Nico's lips twitched.

Who'd have guessed Nico would ever get the chance to be annoyed at Percy putting up Christmas decorations in their apartment?

He still felt giddy and abnormally happy whenever he thought of how Percy had sheepishly asked him six months into their relationship whether he'd like to 'take things a step further' and look for a place with him...

Wait, now was _not_ the time to reminisce about the past.

Nico shook his head firmly.

Now was the time to ask his boyfriend what the hell he was thinking, humming Christmas carols to himself in their living room while making one hell of a ruckus - on the _27th of November!_

Nico walked over to the door, already preparing himself for seeing their wonderful, beautiful (Nico had been in charge of the interior) living room in shambles with blue decorations everywhere.

He never had the chance to, though, because, right when he reached the door, Percy opened it, holding a tray with delicious smelling breakfast and coffee.

Nico barely managed to get out of the way of both the door and Percy, else that would have definitely been a waste.

"Oh! Good morning, babe! How was your sleep? You seemed so exhausted last night after work, I thought I'd make you some breakfast and let you sleep in." Percy announced, much too loud for this ungodly hour (Nico thought he recalled his phone saying it was 9am. Much too early for his taste.), and leaning forward to press a kiss to Nico's lips before he could even reply.

"Sorry, mistletoe, you know? It's tradition." Percy said cheekily, but Nico merely raised an eyebrow, glancing up at the green twigs with red berries that were taped above them.

"Yeah, yeah, good morning to you, too. You do know that's _Holly_ , though, right? Mistletoes have white berries." He decided to point out, the smartass that he was, and Percy's face fell.

"What, for real? Damn." He said, looking up at the plant as if it had personally offended him.

What a dork.

Nico tried to get past him to peek at whatever Percy had done to his living room, but Percy got in his way, the cheeky grin back in place, and he tried to animate him to go back towards the bed.

"Breakfast in bed only works when you're still in bed, sweetheart." He reminded Nico, and Nico rolled his eyes inwardly.

Yep, he was such a dork.

He let Percy usher him back towards the bed and under the blanket, with Percy snuggling up to him and tugging the blanket back over their legs, placing the tray on their laps carefully.

"So, here we go."

Coming to think of it, it had been forever since they had last had breakfast in bed.

Mostly because Percy wasn't exactly a romantic person, so Nico was usually happy if his boyfriend even left him any food to eat at all.

Something about Percy seemed odd today, anyways.

He seemed a bit fidgety.

Well, it was probably nothing.

"Thank you. Looks delicious." Nico commented, eyeing the blue pancakes hungrily, his stomach already grumbling loudly at the heavenly smell.

Percy grinned cheekily at him, picking up one of the forks and putting a piece of pancake on it to feed Nico.

_What a dork._

Still, Nico let him.

It might be a bit cliché and all, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it.

The pancakes tasted as good as they smelled, but he had learned two months into their relationship that Percy made the best pancakes ever, so he wasn't surprised.

Though they tasted a bit different, this time.

A bit like...cinnamon?

Probably another Christmas-thing.

He could only roll his eyes inwardly at that.  
Weren't they a bit _old_ for Christmas?

Still, he decided not to say anything, remembering the discussion they had had, with Percy giving him his trademark baby seal-look and pleading with him to, at the very least, celebrate 'a tiny little bit'.

Nico knew that was a lie. How did one celebrate 'a tiny little bit'?

Well, he had given in, in the end, but at the very least he wouldn't have to put up with a tree.

Nope, no way in hell.

Nico had no idea how that could be so important, anyways.

Who would want to murder a tree and put it up for show in their living room, decorated with colored plastic and glass balls and ornaments, just to keep having to water it before it completely snuffed it, and vacuum every day, several times a day, in order to keep the place somewhat clean?

Plus, that tree was going to take up space, too.

Who had that much space to spare?

And it was only for a few weeks, why even go through all the trouble?

Nope, Nico completely didn't understand Christmas, nor the use of Christmas trees, whatsoever, and he probably never would.

"So, you've been busy, huh?" He said between bites when Percy started trying some, himself, and Percy swallowed hurriedly to beam at him again, eyes gleaming.

" _Yes_! Mom always had us decorate on the First Sunday of Advent, so I thought I'd keep up with that tradition. You like it? Wait until you see the living room."

Was that a promise or a threat?

Nico eyed his surroundings once more, trying not to look too wary.

Well, he guessed it wasn't 'bad'.

It was just... _very_ _festive_.

And blue.

_Very_ blue, indeed.

In fact, every candle, ornament and light he could detect was blue, though luckily in varying shades.

Percy nudged the fork against his lips and he opened his mouth automatically, looking back at Percy, who was eyeing him with an odd, almost hopeful expression, worrying his bottom lip.

What?

What was he looking at him like that for?

Did he really want Nico to comment on how he had decorated so far?

"It looks interesting, that much is for certain. You did a pretty good job." He said quickly, and found Percy grinning happily.

"You really think so? Awesome! I was worried you wouldn't like it. I'm planning on putting up some lights outside on the balcony, too, if you don't mind."

Nico shrugged.

He was never on the balcony in the first place, so he couldn't care less.

As long as he could still walk through the living room and sit on his favorite place on the sofa, everything was good.

Unless the view of the TV was affected in any way, then he'd go on a rampage.

Percy beamed at him, leaning over to place a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"You're the best."

Yeah, right.

What a dork.

Nico pushed him away with a small chuckle, capturing his lips instead for a similarly soft and innocent kiss.

"Yeah, yeah. So, what do you want to do today?" He asked, taking the second fork so they could finish up these delicious pancakes before they got cold.

He glanced back at Percy, catching him worrying his bottom lip again with an uncertain, conflicted expression, before he quickly grinned cheekily again and winked at him.

Hm, weird, that was the second time he had looked like that.

Was there something he wanted from Nico?

It definitely looked like it.

"Oh, well, I was thinking about finishing the decorations today. As I said, mom and I always did the decorating on the first Sunday of Advent, and then we'd go buy a tree, but..." Percy trailed off, and Nico stopped with the fork midway to his mouth.

_Wait_...

No, he knew that face.

He knew that tone.

No way.

_No_.

Nico eyed him warily, wondering whether he'd _dare_ , but then Percy merely shrugged and put on his grin again, stealing the pancake Nico had put onto his fork.

Good.

Well, not that he was stealing Nico's food (Nico revenged himself with stealing Percy's next bite), but that he wasn't trying to persuade Nico to be okay with a Christmas Tree.

There was no way he'd say yes to that.

No way whatsoever.

And Percy could say or do whatever he wanted to, he wouldn't change his mind about this.

Nope, no way.

***

Nico was so done with the world.

Percy was just so... _unbelievable_.

It wasn't as if he was _bad_ in any way, no, or sulking excessively, _gods forbid_.

No, he was much, much worse.

He was super _nice_ and _kind_ and _cheerful_ , trying to read each and every possible wish off Nico's lips or face or whatever, spoiling him beyond belief.

First, breakfast in bed, where Nico now had no idea how he hadn't seen that as all that suspicious, because now he realized it _definitely_ had been.

Then, Percy had taken a shower with him - which might not have been all that unusual, but Percy had been overly attentive to Nico and Nico alone, setting the temperature just right, that way only Percy could do it; washing his hair, massaging his back, soaping him up and rinsing him off, showering him in kisses, practically doing anything and everything to make Nico feel utterly happy and pleased and contented…while not letting Nico do any work himself, whatsoever.

After that, Percy had wrapped him up in a giant, warmed up towel he had kept on the heater the entire time, and _carried_ him to the living room, putting him in his favorite spot on the couch and turning on the TV for him.

All the while, he hadn't said a single thing about the tree, instead acting all lovey-dovey and kind and _scarily_ perfect, making Nico wonder where his usual, stubborn, demanding and oblivious fool of a boyfriend had gone.

He had even brought Nico another coffee (which he usually always nagged Nico about whenever he caught him drinking a second cup any other day) and his favorite snacks, searching through their mess of a cupboard for his favorite series and putting it on for him.

Then he had showered him in kisses once more, before leaving Nico to himself and his series, working fast and efficiently and surprisingly (not to mention _disturbingly_ ) quietly on his decorations.

At first, Nico had more watched his boyfriend than the TV, half expecting him to turn around and ask for help, half enjoying the view of him mostly bent over over his boxes full of (mostly blue) Christmas decorations.

Then, his favorite episodes had started, so he had been utterly absorbed in the series once more, just to realize later that Percy had disappeared.

Obviously, Nico had expected he was on the balcony or something, or maybe at the front door hanging up more Holly or a Christmas wreath or whatever else people put up as decorations nowadays.

But when Nico had actually gone looking for his boyfriend to ask him whether he should cook something or whether they would order out (which they probably did too often these days, but who cared?), he found out Percy had already miraculously finished with both the balcony and the front door - or at least had decorated already, and Nico merely hoped he was finished.

But, well, that wasn't important right now.

What was important, was that he had found Percy.

In the kitchen.

_Cooking_.

_A lot._

Not just a simple frozen pizza or some fries, or pre-made lasagna, no.

No, Percy Jackson was seriously standing in their kitchen, in apron and all, the oven on with what looked like chicken inside; a tray of what seemed to be bruschetta (he hadn't even known Percy knew what that was?) on top of the oven, apparently freshly prepared, while Percy was busy mixing what appeared to be some sort of dough.

What...?

But Percy rarely cooked - and if, it usually started and ended with a 'No, I can do this…okay, Nico, I think I need help'!

"Oh, hey, babe. Everything ok? Need anything? I'll be done in a bit, just need to finish this up. Are you hungry already? Here, want to try? I have no clue how they turned out, because I've never had them before, myself, but Piper said I _have_ to try this out for you," Percy babbled, brushing the hair out of his face with the back of his wrist, looking excited and nervous and giddy and absolutely adorable, with that flushed, pink face and those beautiful eyes gleaming vividly.

Nico gazed at him in wonder, only noticing the piece of bruschetta Percy was holding out to him when he poked it against his lips ever so gently, making Nico blink and take a cautious bite.

_Oh gods._

Okay, screw it all.

For the love of all the gods in the world, he was going to get him that Christmas tree, and if it was the last thing he did!

Nico stopped thinking, grabbing hold of the bruschetta and taking a better bite, closing his eyes in _bliss_.

He even let out a small, happy moan.

_This had to be the best thing in the world._

Percy chuckled, but the sound was distant and easily discarded in favor of Nico letting out a small sigh, taking another bite and relishing in the amazing, delicious taste of the best freaking bruschetta he had ever had _in his life_.

"I take it it's good? Splendid. Come on, sit down, I'll bring you some more, then there'll be chicken with potatoes and vegetables, and after that, I'm hoping to have the brownies done. Jason's recipe, by the way, because I know you like those the most." Percy told him euphorically, ushering him over to their kitchen table and sitting him down, while Nico was still floating around in seventh heaven, nibbling on his bruschetta happily

On one side, he wanted to eat the entire thing in one go, because, _yum_!

On the other side, he wanted to cherish this forever, because, _gods, so good_!

Percy chuckled, sounding happy and adorable, and then he did the most wonderful thing in the world, bringing him _an entire tray full of those little wonders_ , and Nico was the happiest man alive.

Fuck Christmas trees, who cared whether they had one in the house or not?

Alright, it would be a lot of dirt, and Nico knew he'd end up being the one to take care of it, not to mention the one cleaning up, and the one in charge of getting rid of it after Christmas again, but, hell, _who cared_?

Nico utterly didn't care right now, that much was certain.

"Fmmouanhashurtee." He pressed out with his mouth full of heaven, and Percy looked around at him in question, mixing cocoa powder into the brownie batter he was making.

"What was that, babe? Sorry, I couldn't catch that."

Nico forced himself to swallow, just to then having to force himself to refrain from stuffing his mouth all over again.

"I said: Fine, you can have your tree." He repeated more coherently this time, instantly bringing another one of those delicious treats to his lips.

There was silence for a moment, in which Percy just stared at him blankly.

Then, his eyes widened and he all but dropped the bowl.

"What? F-For real? I mean…you don't…you don't have to…" He uttered in a rushed voice, looking torn between euphoria and guilt, but Nico waved off.

"'s ok. I thought 'bout it, and I decided 't was ok." He forced out around another bite of bruschetta, though he now decided he had to stop eating, else he wouldn't eat any of the lunch Percy was making, not to mention he'd feel sick in no time, since he usually didn't eat much, in the first place.

The moment he had swallowed and looked up to check what Percy was doing, because it was suddenly all quiet, he found his boyfriend lunging at him, throwing his arms around him and crashing their lips together.

"For real?" Percy asked, his voice sounding higher than usual and utterly euphoric, his eyes still wide and gleaming in excitement and awe and surprise.

"Really? You're okay with it?" He asked again, pressing their lips together over and over again, making Nico feel light-headed and more than a little aroused.

He had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend, and noticed how Percy was actually sitting on his lap by now.

Well, if this wasn't the best way to turn a good day into a perfect one, he wasn't sure what was.

He nodded, grinning cheekily at his boyfriend and moving his hands up Percy's back to the back of his neck, just to tug him down for a _real_ kiss, sharing the taste of those heavenly bruschetta with Percy, who more than willingly went along with it, letting Nico dominate the kiss and set the speed and pressure – which meant things quickly escalated, of course.

They broke apart, with Percy instantly going for his neck, covering it in open-mouthed kisses and sucking on his skin hungrily, wantonly, desperately, while Nico let his head fall back with a groan, glad all over again they had put one of the cupboards behind his chair so his head wouldn't loll back too much whenever they did stuff like this.

Though he also hated it by times, because he _did_ tend to hit his head against it at least once every time, too.

But that didn't matter now.

Nothing mattered.

Only Percy and Percy's lips, which were currently ravishing his collarbones and moving down, his hands slipping under the shirt Nico had haphazardly put on earlier when looking for Percy outside their front door (though, now, he wished he had kept walking around in just the giant towel, really).

Mmh, this was the best.

How did he deserve this?

What had he agreed on doing, again?

Must have been something really big, by the looks of it.

Oh well, who cared.

Nico sighed happily, letting Percy push his shirt up as he slid off his lap to kneel between his spread legs, sticking his head under the fabric to get to Nico's sensitive stomach and chest, making him huff and pant and moan.

"You'll love it, I promise…" Percy breathed against his skin, and Nico nodded numbly, absolutely certain he was going to love every bit of this, especially because Percy was most definitely moving lower, towards his rather tight and restraining pants (he was never going to put on clothes again. They only got in the way, as one could clearly see).

"We'll decorate it together…" Percy continued, mouthing the words against Nico's skin more than really speaking them, and Nico had no idea what he was even talking about, but he couldn't say he really cared right now, either.

"Will be the best Christmas ever…"

Yes, yes.

Christmas.

Right.

Nico gazed down at his boyfriend, who was now working on his zipper, looking utterly perfect with his disheveled hair and flushed face, wide-blown pupils and parted lips.

Yes, _Christmas_.

Nico seemed to be getting his Christmas gift early this year, that much was certain.

Right when Percy almost got to his dick, the timer went off, tearing them both out of their daze as they both jumped and looked around at the oven, where their little cow-timer (Percy always called it 'Bessy' all fondly and sweet) announced that the chicken was done.

Oh.

Lunch.

_Right_.

Percy looked back at him with a sheepish look, giving him a quick kiss before getting up hastily, sending him a last apologetic smile and a sweet ' _We'll continue this later_ ', before running off to take care of the food.

Nico sighed, falling back into his chair and tugging his clothes back into order reluctantly.

Damn.

Oh well, he guessed it was his own fault.

If he had said yes to a Christmas tree before, Percy would have probably ravished him like that much sooner.

He should have said yes much, _much_ sooner.

Nico gazed at his boyfriend hungrily, feeling like he'd much rather have him for lunch right now than anything he could ever make, but then he realized how much effort Percy had poured into the meal, so he swore himself he'd at the very least eat half of it before switching to devouring Percy.

Yes, that was a splendid plan.

"When would you like to look for one? I mean, mom and I used to get it on the First Advent Sunday, but I understand if you don't want to leave today, so that's cool. I'd be happy whenever you want to…" Percy tried, sounding giddy and excited, a bit like a child, and it took Nico a long moment to realize what he was even talking about.

Oh yeah, the tree.

_Oh._

The _tree_.

Well, he had already agreed to it, so he might as well go through with it.

Plus, it definitely seemed to make Percy happy, and who was Nico to deny his boyfriend anything?

"Anytime you want. Do you know of a good place for any?"

He wasn't surprised to find Percy nodding vigorously as he dumped the to-be-brownies in the oven, before he cut the chicken and fixed two plates for them, with potatoes and vegetables and all, looking as delicious and perfect as the bruschetta had been.

Seriously, at this rate, Nico was going to have Percy work in the kitchen a lot more.

Had he been faking lack of ability up until now?

Or was it really just a matter of how much he bothered?

Either way, it looked and smelled _divine_ , just like those pieces of heaven Nico was utterly addicted to already.

(He'd _definitely_ have Percy make those much more often. Who cared whether Nico would get fat? Percy had said he'd love him any way he was, so that better included fat and indulged by homemade bruschetta and a poor sense of moderation.)

Percy placed the plate in front of him, looking giddy and happy and euphoric, and Nico smiled at him softly.

"Alright, then we'll pick up the tree today."

Something in the back of his head told him he was so going to regret this.

But the way Percy beamed at him, looking so wonderful and perfect, made Nico believe it was absolutely worth it.

***

_Why had he ever agreed on a Christmas Tree?_

Nico groaned as they moved that stupid, bound thing up the stairs to their apartment, cursing whatever person first started with the horrid idea of cutting trees down for a rubbish holiday.

Nobody had warned him buying a tree would be torture, what with rows after rows of trees – and even more rows after rows of _people_ wanting to _buy_ those trees!

Most of them hadn't even looked all that great.

He meant the trees, of course.

(Who knew how the people had looked, Nico had been too busy keeping track of his boyfriend.)

Still, it had been _hell_ , and Percy and he had had to go to _five_ different places (which Percy claimed was a lot less than what he was used to, so Nico guessed he should be glad, but he _wasn't_ ) until they had found one that didn't look like dead twigs with green-brownish needles stapled to them.

Next year, Nico was most definitely going to insist on a freaking _plastic tree_ , if he already had to put up with a tree in the first place.

He glanced past the wrapped up tree at Percy, who was humming Christmas carols to himself again, as he grinned broadly and gazed down at the tree trunk he was holding as if it was some sort of treasure.

Nico's lips twitched traitorously.

Oh well, at least Percy seemed happy.

That was the most important thing, after all, right?

They got the stupid thing inside, and Nico instantly made sure it wouldn't be placed anywhere close to his TV, because, well, he hadn't been lying about going on a rampage if he couldn't watch his series' anymore.

"When are we going to decorate it? Do you have any wishes regarding colors? I mean, I mostly got blue things, but I can always get some other colors if you want, I want you to like it, too, after all…" Percy rambled next to him as he let himself fall onto his favorite spot on the sofa, kicking his legs up and dropping his head against the backrest with a sigh.

Percy was way too cheerful, seriously.

How could a single person have so much…energy?

He gazed at his boyfriend in wonder for a while, watching him talk and gesture, while only catching half of what was said.

Then, Percy jumped up and rushed about the apartment again, taking out the tree stand and trying to get the tree into it by himself.

Nico watched him try that for a while, too, before deciding to help him quickly, before anything broke.

He had no clue why Percy was so adamant about putting the tree up _now_.

It was _still_ not even _December_ yet.

The people at the sale had said they were going to put their tree up shortly before Christmas itself, some a week before, others a mere day or two before the actual _Christmas Eve_.

So, why was Percy so insistent on this?

Nico was probably never going to understand that.

Though he was fairly certain he had Percy's mother to blame for that, anyways.

At least partly.

Then again, Sally was a good woman, so he'd make sure to not hold it against her too much.

Not that he really minded.

He loved his boyfriend, and that included his child-like, immature behavior and all, as well.

The moment they had worked the tree into the stand, Percy ran off to get the scissors.

Really?

Couldn't they just leave the tree wrapped up like this and put the balls and ornaments onto the net around it?

Who knew, maybe it'd still look good?

Percy came back with the scissors, looking as if this was already Christmas Eve and he was about to see Santa Clause.

Alright, fine, he could cut the stupid thing open and let it hang out.

But if Percy let the tree dry out and die before Christmas, then so the gods help him, because Nico was NOT going to go through the trouble of getting another one, no chance in hell, nope.

"What do you think?" Percy asked, beaming at him, and Nico had to tear his gaze away from his face forcefully, trying to focus on the tree.

It looked like…a tree.

Nice.

So…what was Nico supposed to say?

"Just imagine how amazing it's going to look once it's decorated. It'll be perfect. Can't wait to put your gift under it."

Nico felt his face heating, and his eyes shot back to Percy, who was gazing fondly at the tree, as if it had granted him some sort of amazing wish.

Then he looked around at Nico with a cheeky grin.

"And I also can't wait to seduce you under it. That's going to be the best sex, ever."

Wait, wait, wait, what?

"What?" He asked, taken aback, looking back at the tree – or, to be more precise, _under_ the tree.

True, there was some space there, but not enough for them to really… _do anything_ …without tearing the tree down with them (not to mention all the decorations, once there were any on it).

"Sex. Under the tree. You and me. At least a hundred times before Christmas, and then another hundred times on Christmas Eve." Percy promised with a serious face, and Nico stared at him.

He couldn't be serious.

Percy's face split into a broad grin.

"Just kidding. Though I really want to try it out. You up for it?"

Nico's eyebrows shot up.

Was he…was he really serious?

Was this some sort of 'tradition', too?

He had never heard of anything like that.

Nico glanced at the tree once more, then back at Percy, suddenly intrigued.

"How exactly would that work out?" He asked tentatively, and judging by the hungry, predatory look on Percy's face, it was just the thing Percy had wanted to hear.

"Oh, let me show you, babe…" Percy purred, and Nico felt a shiver running down his back.

Why did he suddenly get the feeling he wasn't going to regret getting a Christmas tree all that much, after all?

In fact, he rather felt like he should give this whole Christmas-business a try.

Who knew what other rather pleasant surprises Percy had in stock for him, after all?

He let Percy tug him with him towards the tree, already getting showered in kisses and touches and soft whispers, making him shiver and huff and moan.

Oh _yes_ , he should _definitely_ give this Christmas stuff a try.

And as Percy pushed him down onto the ground, moving their bodies together and covering him in kisses and love and affection, all Nico could think before his mind shut off, was:

_Maybe they should consider putting up a tree all year round._

 

_The End_


End file.
